super_wingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Roy
Roy is a character from the TV series Super Wings, he is a light blue luggage tug that works at the airport. He is often in a hurry to deliver passengers' baggage, trunks and suitcases and therefore, is prone to dropping them along the way, usually because he turns too fast. He appears in a good number of episodes, including the very first one, always at the start of them, usually conversing with Jett or with him and another Super Wing, before Jett leaves the airport to make a delivery. In the episode "Santorini Choo Choo" he leaves the airport for the first time with Donnie, to go to Santorini in Greece to serve as a passenger train, to transport Katina and her friends after the rope they were using as a pretend train broke. Physical Appearance Roy is an ordinary luggage tug but as all the other vehicles in the series he moves on his own and can talk. He is of a light shade of blue and has blue eyes and two lights on each side of his head. He has three cars where luggage is placed and therefore three pairs of wheels, which are connected to his body by sprung suspension. On his fore, a radiator is placed. Personality Roy is almost always in a hurry and is almost always late to deliver baggage to passengers. He sometimes appears sad, because he dreams of being able to fly and to be an actual train when he grows up. Episodes Appearances Roy appears in a large numbers of episodes, namely: Shadow Play Roy is briefly seen at the beginning of the episode. After the night has passed he hastily runs by Donnie's hangar as he exits it, and down the hangar lane. It is just a cameo and his face is not even visible. Great Gondolas Roy passes Jett and Jerome as Paul the police plane is telling the other two to step aside in order to not stop airport traffic. Since he is going too fast, nearly missing Tom and Dan, he is reprimanded by Paul as well, but he is already too far ahead to hear him. It is the very first time any character in the show - in this case, Paul, talks to him and also calls him by name. This is where we learn Roy's name. Puppies for a Princess As Jett flies towards the airport tower, two luggage tugs can be seen travelling on the airport streets. It is possible that one of them is Roy and the other his twin brother Ray, though unlikely, since when Ray makes his first appearance in the series it is strongly implied that it is his first time in the airport. The Right Kite Since the same sequence from the previous episode is used in this one as well, the same written above applies here as well. Lights Camera Action! This is the first speaking appearance of Roy, with a considerably longer screen time. At the very start of the episode, he approaches the aerial stunt obstacle course set up by Jerome and admires him while he does stunts. He warns Jerome because he fears for his safety, but the war jet lands suddenly beside him and tells him there is nothing to be worried about because he is just doing stunts and he is good at it. When Roy says that flying is his dream, Jerome asks him if he really wants to. Next, we see Roy tied to Jerome by a rope, flying and performing stunts with him. He seems to have fun but when Jett gets near him and asks him if he likes to fly, he answers that it is fine for him, in a hilariously upset way. Cold Feet Roy appears as usual at the start of the episode, waiting at traffic lights. When they go Green, he sits there with other vehicles passing him, honking and looking angry. Jett approaches with Grand Albert, and asks him what is wrong. Roy explains that he is carrying a big piano, and he is afraid to move in case he drops it and damages it. Grand Albert intervenes and helps him to believe in himself so he can do it. Roy succeeds and speeds away with the piano, nearly crashing into two other vehicles. Popstar In this appearance Roy speeds by Jett and accidentally splashes muddy water on him, just after he has been washed in the airport wash. Arctic Run In this appearance Roy is wearing earmuffs, when Jett asks him the reason he answers that he needs them because he is going to move stuff out of the cold storage room and it is pretty chilly in there. Jett goes with him to provide help but slips on the icy floor of the storage room and goes crashing into a shelf and a pile of boxes, losing his balance and eventually falling to the floor. When he gets up to go to the airport tower Roy tells him the correct way to exit the storage room because he is so dizzy that he is trying to leave in the direction of the wall. A Winning Recipe Here Roy has climbed on purpose upon a pile of containers in a way that he cannot get down and must be rescued by Dizzy who answers his help request and gets him down with her rescue board. As he flies away with Dizzy, Jett chuckles and comments that he would do anything to fly. Fiesta Fiesta In this episode Ray, Roy's twin brother, makes his (as for now) sole appearance. Jett and Paul spot bags all over the airport. After a little investigation, Paul spots in the distance a luggage tug he believes to be Roy dropping baggage and yells at him to slow down. While he does this and unaware of him and Jett, Roy quietly arrives by Paul's side and says that he is not speeding, much to Paul and Jett surprise, and the other luggage tug is actually his twin brother Ray, who explains that he has come to the airport to help Roy out since it is a very busy day. Family Time Roy attends the Busiest Super Wing Award Celebration hosted by Grand Albert and Sammy, together with all the other Super Wings, Bello, Mira, Paul, Jerome, Dizzy, Donnie and Jett, who eventually wins the contest. Fast Track Roy is loaded with much more baggage than usual, but there is too much traffic on the road leading to the airport, so Paul decides to be his police escort to clear the way and allow him to reach quickly the airport to deliver the bags on time. As he speeds to the airport Roy is very happy to be treated like a special vehicle and feels important. Zebra Scouts In this episode, Jett and Grand Albert are strolling through the airport, when suddenly Jett slips on the street because is covered with soap and bubbles. Since Roy is stuck there, too, Jett asks what is with all the bubbles and Roy explains to him that the airport wash broke and he cannot get through the bubbles. Grand Albert then takes the airplane wash broken hose, hangs it with a horizontal wire suspended over the bubbles and hooks Roy to it, thus making a zip-line and allowing Roy to reach the other side safely. Roy is very thankful and happy and says that Grand Albert saved the day. Cheese Chase At the very start of the episode, Roy is approached by Jett who asks him how everything is going. Just as he answers him that it is a perfect day he accidentally drops the balls he was carrying, sending them towards Big Wing and Sammy. Jett immediately goes to catch them but they are too many, so Dizzy intervenes and catch all the balls using her rescue ropes; she then rotates rapidly to send them towards Roy, who promptly highs his cars so they all land in them. The Amazing Moritz At the start of the episode, Roy watches with Jett as Dizzy performs a magic trick where she rises up into the air. When Jett argues that it is not magic because she is a helicopter, Roy agrees, saying that she always does it. Roy then watches as Jett pulls off a magic trick of his own, saying that he will disappear, but actually going very fast around him and Dizzy thanks to his Jett-speed. When Jett flies to the airport tower, having heard a call from Jimbo, both Roy and Dizzy state that what Jett has just done was amazing. Square Search At the very start of the episode, Jerome pulls off a show of juggling, wanting to amaze Jett, Donnie and Dizzy, using three items of baggage to juggle with. Wanting to impress his friends even more, he adds a suitcase to the show and begins to juggle all of them faster and higher, resulting in two of them colliding in mid-air into each other, opening, letting their contents fall to the ground and spread all around him, and making the other bags fall, too, ending his show. Roy then comes and asks Jerome if he can have his suitcases back. Toy Trackers At the start of this episode, Paul comes out suddenly from behind a bush and tells Jett to freeze, because he intends to find out who is leaving stuff in the middle of an airport road. Once Jett tells him that he was not him, he lets him unfreeze but tells him to duck down with him behind a bush, because he hears someone coming. From their hiding spot they see that the one who had dropped all the things is actually Roy, accidentally by taking turns too hastily. Paul then tells him to freeze, makes him aware of what has happened and advises him to take the turns slowly. He then offers to help him clean up the street. Fish Friends At the start of this episode Roy makes a brief appearance: Mira asks him if he wants to play with her in the swimming pool but, since he as usual has a lot of deliveries to do, he is forced to refuse. Farmer Jett While Jett and Donnie are strolling through the airport they see Roy chasing a little pig. When Jett asks him what is happening, Roy explains that he was carrying that little pig but he took a bump and his quad opened. Thanks to his Jett-Speed, Jett catches up with the pig and returns him to Roy. Santorini Choo Choo This is the first episode in which Roy plays a major role. At the start of the episode he watches Jett and Donnie as they stunt skate and wishes that he will become a train when he grows up. Upon hearing this Donnie states that there is no need to wait and invites him to ride immediately on the rails he and Jett were stunt skating upon. Roy thinks that Donnie's idea is a great one and so he begins to acrobatically leap on the roller coaster. Later in the episode Jimbo sends him and Donnie to the Greek island of Santorini to help Katina and other children since they need a train to reach the top of the island. Donnie takes Roy to the destination with a pulley and places a chimney and seats on him so he can move on rails previously placed by him and can transport several passengers. Not being an actual locomotive, however, and having too many passengers onboard him, he cannot move uphill and starts to move backwards uncontrollably. Seeing this, Jett and Donnie fly behind him and block him, then Jett flies further back and lifts the rails with his Jett-Speed so they look like a roller coaster, then tells Donnie to release Roy, so that he can move up the hill created by Jett and then descend with such speed that he can travel past the hill in front of him and take all the passengers to their destination, so they can see the sunset on top of Santorini. This is the first episode in which Roy leaves the airport and goes to Jett's aid along with the Super Wing helper. When You Wish Upon a Jett In this episode Roy makes a brief appearance. As always, he is hastily speeding through the airport, loaded with suitcases and bags, he abruptly brakes upon seeing in his way a chicken on a unicycle, which escaped from a chicken coop Sammy was carrying. This happened because Dizzy wished upon a wishbone for seeing a chicken on a unicycle. Doubles Trouble In this episode, Roy introduces his twin brother, Ray to Sky, then he and Ray watch Jett head off to Indonesia. The Spy Who Surprised Me In this episode Roy decides to go to Cape Town in South Africa, to help Jett and Chase get all the birthday guests to Unathi's house before her birthday party starts, and play a major role again. Gallery Roy2.png|Roy flies with Jerome, tied with him by a rope in "Lights Camera Action!". Roy4.png|Roy speeds by Jett and splashes muddy water from a mud puddle on him. Roy3.png|Roy wearing earmuffs on his way to the cold storage room. Roy5.png|Roy and Jett in the cold storage room. Roy7.png|Paul yells at Ray, believing that he is Roy, not knowing that Roy is actually at his side. Roy6.png|Roy is stuck on a pile of containers in "A Winning Recipe". Roy8.png|Roy with his twin brother Ray in "Fiesta Fiesta". Roy24.png|Roy in "Farmer Jett". Roy23.png|Jett, Donnie and Roy in "Farmer Jett". Roy22.png|Roy and Mira in "Fish Friends". Roy21.png|Roy in "Fish Friends". Roy20.png|Thanks to Paul, Roy finds out that he has accidentally dropped stuff in "Toy Trackers". Roy19.png|Roy asks Jerome for having his suitcases back in "Square Search". Roy18.png|Roy, Jett and Dizzy in "The Amazing Moritz". Roy17.png|Roy and Jett watch Dizzy doing a magical trick in "The Amazing Moritz". Roy16.png|Roy, Jett and Dizzy in "Zebra Scouts". Roy15.png|Roy in "Cheese Chase". Roy14.png|Roy and Jett talking to each other in "Cheese Chase". Roy13.png|Roy and Jett in "Zebra Scouts". Roy12.png|Grand Albert helps Roy pass over the bubbles in "Zebra Scouts" Roy11.png|Roy and Jett in "Fast Track". Roy10.png|Roy speeds, having Paul cleared the way by announcing there was a special vehicle coming, in "Fast Track". Roy9.png|Roy in "Fast Track". Roy29.png|Roy, Donnie and Jett in "Santorini Choo Choo", about to depart. Roy28.png|Roy and Katina in "Santorini Choo Choo". Roy27.png|Roy and Donnie in "Santorini Choo Choo", after Donnie had made him look like a train. Roy26.png|Roy in "Santorini Choo Choo". Roy25.png|Roy in "Santorini Choo Choo". Roy30.png|Roy, Sammy, Dizzy, Jett and the chicken on a monocycle in "When You Wish Upon a Jett". Roy34.png|Grand Albert motivates Roy and helps him to believe that he can transport the precious piano and will not damaged it. Roy33.png|Roy in "Cold Feet". Roy32.png|Roy is so nervous about carrying the valuable piano that he cannot move and blocks the airport traffic. Sammy and Bob wonder why he does not move.. Category:Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Males